<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gays are a Whole Other Level of Dumb by carbonmonoxidepoisoning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620073">Gays are a Whole Other Level of Dumb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonmonoxidepoisoning/pseuds/carbonmonoxidepoisoning'>carbonmonoxidepoisoning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>6 Underground (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Don't @ Me, I'm never writing smut again, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Six's name is Antonio, This is just straight porn, Toys, plot is questionable at best, they bang like desperado teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonmonoxidepoisoning/pseuds/carbonmonoxidepoisoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six goes undercover as a stripper and Four is struggling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>God was testing him. It was bad enough that One had assigned Antonio to go under cover as a stripper in a gay bar, but now Billy was expected to go in, sit completely still and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch his own boyfriend in order to pass on intel? The man upstairs had a sick, sick sense of humor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy felt like a freakin’ eighteen year old going to the strip club for the first time all over again. Jittery, nervous and horny as fuck. Some hunk greeted him at the door, putting a hand on his shoulders offering him a private dance right out the gate. Billy had no time for him. He went straight for the bar and ordered something strong, found a table and waited for Toni to spot him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things only got worse as the MC announced Toni would be doing a set on the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music started and his boyfriend sauntered on in a way too tight police uniform. There was a brief glimpse of surprise when Toni spotted him, but Toni was a professional so he went right back to his wild, charming smile. The one that all the boys and girls lost their collective panties for, Billy included. He sat frozen in his table, mesmerised and painfully aroused as Toni did his set, swinging and dipping and thrusting his hips about, his clothes progressively becoming fewer and fewer until he was left in his boots and a barely there thong. The guys in the front row were positively salivating over Toni, throwing bills at him and begging for a private show and Billy was thankful it was a strictly no-touching club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni’s set finished up and he did his cute little curtsey, gathering his bills before disappearing behind the stage. Billy must’ve zoned out, because suddenly Toni was in front of him, fully dressed and slipping into the seat opposite his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey stranger,” he greeted, voice sultry and dripping with sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi,” Billy wanted to slap himself for how stupid and legless he sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni kept playing the part, reaching over to drag a finger down Billy’s arm, from elbow to wrist and Billy couldn’t help but shudder. “Your first time?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Billy nodded like an idiot. “You look incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni giggled, all bashful, which maybe wasn’t an act. He did always blush when Billy laid the flattery on thick. “Can I interest you in a private dance?” he asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I thought you’d never fuckin’ ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy wanted nothing more than to throw Toni against the wall and fuck him boneless in the private booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching,” Toni reminded him when he put a hand on his hip, but he looked like he wanted it just as bad as Billy did, “or we’ll both get thrown out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy stifled a frustrated groan and let Toni settle him into the seat. “Life is so unfair,” he whined as Toni rolled his hips in front of him, giving him a good view at the boner fighting against the material of his tight pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, babe,” Toni turned and rolled the other way, waving his hips invitingly above Billy’s lap and getting achingly close to contact. “The things I’d do to have you bend me over this seat right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy had to press his dick down with both hands because hearing those dirty words had him excruciatingly hard. “Toni, baby, you’re gonna fuckin’ kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked grin flashed across his face and he came in close, grinding the air above his crotch. “I’m just doing my job, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy really couldn’t hold back the next groan. “Fuck you, Toni, you know I’m weak for that Italian shit you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked innocently. “Like when I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>ho voglia di scoparti, qui, adesso</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anguished sound escaped his lips. “Do I even want to know what that means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means,” and Toni leant in so he could whisper into Billy’s ear, dark and wanting, “I wanna fuck you, right here, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the last straw. Billy shot up from his seat, firmly removing Toni from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Micio</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wh-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy cut him off, shoving a handful of bills into his boyfriend’s hands. “The target is coming here tonight. We need you to take him to the back or something, make it an “off the books” dance or something so we can snatch him. I’ll wait for you in the parking lot after your shift,” he said, then strode out of the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snatch went off without a hitch, even with Billy entirely incapable of focusing on anything but the memory of Toni’s hips doing sinful, sinful, terrible things. The rest of the gang went to haul the guy off to whatever secondary location they needed to get to, Billy truly could not give less of a shit. He waited in Toni’s car, a relatively understated, slightly worn muscle car, laid out completely in the back seats, his feet hanging out the open window. His raging hardon from earlier had died down to at least a half chub but it had never fully left him, even mid op. He momentarily wondered how any single person on earth managed to be so attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” came Toni’s voice, the door by his head opening as he dumped his bag in the footwell. Billy was already back to being fully erect like a schoolboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, arsehole,” he replied, and Toni grinned back cheekily, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He was being chaste, but Billy wanted more, grabbing the man by the back of his head and deepening the kiss, biting and mouthing and eager, fingers raking through hair. “You worked me up on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni laughed, a breathy interruption to his soft groans. “I wanted you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bello</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought about you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy flipped and spun so he was facing Toni, then fell back onto the seat, pulling Toni by the collar down with him. He dragged him into another kiss, desperate and hot and needing, squeezing a handful of ass in one hand, the other snaking up his shirt. “You fuckin’ know what that Italian dirty talk does to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had the fucking audacity to giggle. “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna do something about it?” he asked, bucking his hips up to rub his aching cock against Toni’s thigh, letting the barest sigh of relief slip past his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agreed, his kisses becoming just as wanting as Billy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” Billy pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled away, brushing his blonde hair away for a moment, then moving to his neck, kissing and nuzzling and nibbling up all the way to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Hands slid down his body to his edge of his jeans, pulling the button and fly apart with practiced ease. “First, I’m gonna suck you dry,” he said, pulling Billy free from his trunks, “and then you’re gonna fuck me silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy didn’t have the time to fit in any more snarky comments because Toni took him the whole way in his mouth and halfway down his throat and Billy’s vision went white for a hot second. “Fuck, baby. How the fuck do you do it?” he managed, voice strangled and strained, one hand grabbing at a headrest and the other a fistful of Toni’s hair, who groaned in response, sending vibrations the whole way down his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni, meanwhile, was enjoying himself. The weight of Billy’s dick on his tongue, the headrush when he went deep enough that he couldn’t breathe right, the absolutely sinful noises the blonde made when he jumped right into it like this, he couldn’t help but palm himself through his sweats. He pulled up, swirling the head in his mouth with his tongue then pulling off with a pop. Billy was making complaining noises, but Toni disregarded it, going down and licking a fat stripe from the base to tip, Billy’s complaints becoming an incoherent whine as he reached the top. He savoured the guttural sigh that followed when he put the head back in his mouth, bobbing a couple times more before sinking back down to the base, relishing in the way it made his eyes water. He pulled up for a breath, a line of drool connecting his lips to the head of Billy’s cock like a porno as his chest heaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking good babe,” Billy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck my throat, baby,” Toni was back on him, dragging his teeth gently over the sensitive head. “Choke me on your cock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>papino</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Make me gag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a challenge, and Billy was never one to back down from one. Billy had his hands back in his hair, gripping more gently this time, guiding Toni back down and down and down until his nose was pressing into the blonde curls at the base. Billy held his head there, then gave an experimental thrust, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as Toni took it without protest. Toni had his hands on Billy’s thighs, raking his nails down the length and sending all kinds of crazy tingles up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Toni’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Billy set the tempo, fucking shallowly into the back of his throat. His body fought it, his lungs screaming for air before long but the hot rush that came over his body was something else. He was sure if he could keep it going, he’d come untouched from that feeling alone. Alas, self preservation had him tearing his head away from Billy, lungs scrambling for delightfully cold air and coughing at the sudden removal of the obtrusion in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Billy thought he’d never seen anything more obscene as Toni looked then, glassy eyed, face red, chest heaving and a trail of spit and precome running down the side of his face, the tip of his hard cock peeking over the band of his sweats and dripping its own mess onto the fabric. He looked absolutely ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby,” he called him over, and Toni obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy kissed him deep, slipping a hand past the waistband of Toni’s pants, palming roughly at the head and smearing the precome over the whole member. Toni cried out at the contact, the sound positively pornographic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we skip to the next part?” Billy asked, and Toni nodded enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you in me, baby,” he gasped. “I want you to fill me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy was amused by how suddenly sex crazed Toni had gotten. “Oh, but what if I want to wait a bit?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would you want that?” Antonio asked, pissed that they were slowing down for any reason at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were such a cock tease during your shift,” he said, pushing and rubbing his knee into his crotch, wrenching a strangled cry from Antonio. “Thought I’d get mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni whimpered, his need taking over his brain as he rutted helplessly against Billy. “What do you want? Should I beg?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk graced Billy’s lips. “Do it in Italian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sono tutta tua,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Billy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore mio. Fammelo sentire dentro, per favore,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby,” his voice cracked as he lost himself in it, continuing to grind against Billy’s leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Italian shit really did do something nasty to Billy deep down inside. His hands came up and ripped Toni’s sweatpants down, his dripping cock bouncing free. There was a tussle for a moment, teeth hitting teeth, noses and foreheads knocking and bumping about as they kissed frantically, blindly stripping clothing, getting the bare minimum amount off before Toni was ass up on the back seat, legs spread with one knee hiked up on the seat and the other leg lost in the footwell somewhere. Didn’t seem to matter much, because as soon as Billy had his tongue on his hole he pretty much screamed and buckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy kept it up, tonguing in and around, reaching forward and pumping agonisingly slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni cried out again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who was he to deny someone so delicious. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of the middle console, smearing two fingers before sliding them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni’s body never protested him, always ready to swallow him whole, ready to take anything Billy gave and more. His legs shook in anticipation, barely holding his ass off the seat as Billy explored, pumping and scissoring, deliberately ghosting over a particular cluster of nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t escape Toni’s notice, though. “You bastard,” he cursed through short gasps as he rolled his hips, desperate to hit that spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Billy asked innocently, biting into the cheek in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding it,” Toni accused, his voice tight and groaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, this?” Billy asked, curling his fingers hard into his prostate and Toni honest to goodness saw stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s answer was not coherent, nor was any thought that followed after as Billy set a punishing rhythm, hitting that spot relentlessly. He seemed to lose all bodily function, drooling into the seat and body tensed and shaking like he’d been shocked. He certainly had no idea what noises he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m so close,” he moaned, and he would’ve been happy to come like that on Billy’s fingers alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy had other ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oddio, bello,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sounded like he was on the brink of tears, when he pulled his fingers out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ti prego, per favore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, Engl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, asshole!” Antonio all but shouted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy didn’t have to be told twice, slathering lube on and lining himself up. He didn’t even have time to ask Toni if he was ready because the brunette was already pushing back and sinking all the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, slow down,” Billy said, two hands firmly on Toni’s hips and trying in vain to get the brunette to chill for just one fucking second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni just ground his ass against Billy’s hips, moaning and enjoying the stretch and how his dick seemed to press into his lungs. “Baby, you feel so good.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Billy was too busy fighting the urge to come in the first thirty seconds like a virgin to say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni set the pace for them, fucking himself back onto Billy, moaning each time he hit the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really not going to last,” Billy managed through desperate pants as he met Toni’s thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not either,” Toni’s voice was barely a whimper through the gasps and groans. “Just fuck me, baby. Fill me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy moaned, almost coming just from hearing it. But he put his ass into high gear, picking it up to a brutal pace and fucking Toni into the car seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was a sobbing mess by this point, his dick dribbling precome onto the seat as Billy nailed his prostate with each thrust. Billy reached around to grab his cock, pumping it a few times and that was game over for Toni. He came screaming Billy’s name, body tensing and shuddering with the force of his orgasm that covered his abs and the car seat below. Billy followed closely after, moaning something obscene and digging his fingers into Toni’s hips hard enough to bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips gave a final pathetic stutter before he went limp on top of Toni. “Turns out car sex isn’t that bad if you’re not in a Prius,” he said, nuzzling into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio snorted and pushed him off, groaning as Billy’s softening cock slipped out of him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you went with after amazing car sex?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m complimenting your car!” Billy said, like it was totally logical. “That’s romantic, innit?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed tense for absolutely no reason don't kill me pls and ty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month. A whole fucking month Billy’s been waiting for this lap dance. Toni said if he didn’t touch himself for a month, he’d give him a lap dance that would ruin him. So of course Billy was game. He just didn’t expect Toni to literally tease and blue ball him the entire month.</p><p> </p><p>But he did it! He was good, he was so, so good and Toni promised him a reward.</p><p> </p><p>Sure would be nice if he could figure out what it was going to be. Sitting in the chair, hands cuffed behind his back, legs tied open and hard as hell, Billy’s doing his best to be patient. The vibrator humming gently against his prostate is no help at all. The cuffs rattle as he bounces his leg impatiently and it’s probably not helping him at all but he’s doing it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Toni saunters in, his old stripper police uniform on, looking like the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life and he can’t help the groan that escapes.</p><p>“Baby, you’re so beautiful,” he says, hoping that maybe if he lays the flattery on thick enough, Toni will forget everything and let Billy have his way.</p><p>“Easy, <em> bello </em>,” Toni warns him instead, onto his games. Music starts playing from somewhere, and he pulls up a chair opposite. </p><p> </p><p>Hands slide up and down his body, a gentle squeeze of his cock through his tight pants as they pass over his crotch, giving a tantalizing outline of something he’d really, really like to have his mouth on. He turns and bends, that perfect ass hypnotising him with a roll of his hips. Billy’s heart drops to his balls when he realises what Toni’s doing, watching helplessly as he grinds, dips and touches himself all over the chair. He’s giving his lap dance to an empty chair and Billy’s getting nothing but the infuriating toy buzzing on his prostate that does nothing but frustrate him further.</p><p> </p><p>Toni comes in a touch closer, still out of reach. Not that it mattered considering he was cuffed, but a man can dream. He does his best not to salivate openly as Toni undoes button by button in front of him, each aggravatingly slower than the last. Then he comes in and straddles him, pressing his full weight onto his lap and rolling his hips against him, causing the toy to press hard against his swollen prostate. Billy buries his face into Toni’s chest as he cries out, the sudden increase in stimulation mind numbingly debilitating. </p><p> </p><p>All he can do is repeat Toni’s name, pressing kisses into his skin like he’s worshipping a god.</p><p>“Yeah, <em> bello </em>?” Toni asks, brushing away the sweat slicked hair sticking to his forehead and Billy presses his face into his palm like it’ll give him the relief he’s after.</p><p>Now that he has his attention, Billy doesn’t know what he wants. “I love you,” he says instead.</p><p>Toni’s face softens a moment, the act drops and he kisses Billy sweetly with all the love and care in the world. “I love you too, <em> micio </em>.” And Billy’s heart is so full he feels like he's gone off the deep end.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then the tear away pants come off like a tornado's blown through the room and Billy’s back to being mentally impaired by horniness. “Holy fuck.” Is all he can manage, choking back moans as the movement jostles the toy against his spot again and his cock weeps.</p><p>There was no thong this time, Toni’s thick cock bouncing tantalisingly as he stood in front of Billy. <em> This is what you’re missing out on </em>, Billy hears in his head and he can only groan in anguish.</p><p>Toni strokes himself, slow and sensual. His eyes closed and he moans happily as he loses himself in the feeling, his hips rolling and bucking to meet the easy pace of his fist. Precome is dribbling out of the head in a steady stream, slicking up the member with each pump, the sounds becoming more obscene with each pass and the things Billy would do to have Toni take him right fucking now. Toni reaches around and Billy can see out of the corner of a mirror the head of a bright red butt plug. He almost comes just from the sight, and squirming in his seat only jostles the toy again which feels like an electric shock to his dick at this point. He cries out like he’s been stabbed and his body shakes from the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, mercifully, Toni takes notice and pauses his self pleasuring. His cheeks and chest are flushed a delectable shade of rosy, he’s panting and Billy knows he was close. The fucker was going to jerk himself off and call it a day and Billy hates how hot he thinks that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Billy begs, shameless and whimpering, “I’ve been good. I was good all month, I didn’t touch myself a single time like I promised.” He’s rambling like an idiot but he doesn’t care because he’s that desperate.</p><p>Toni hums thoughtfully. “You have been good,” he agrees. “I suppose you deserve a treat.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he’s almost sobbing as he makes a mental note for later to thank every god he can find on Wikipedia.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s taking his sweet time, though. He keeps pumping his cock, keeps playing with the plug in his ass, giving Billy a good view and making a whole show of fucking it as he takes it out, his hole stretching around it.</p><p>“See that, baby?” Toni asks through moans.</p><p>Billy nods furiously.</p><p>“See how stretched out I am for you? I want you so bad, baby.”</p><p>Billy nods again, whimpering as his body fights the restraints, desperate for… for anything really.</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s pretty sure he’s ascended to another plane by the time the plug comes out. Toni stops for a moment and finally, blessedly puts his hand on Billy. Billy all but screams as he spasms from the touch. He’s so sensitive and it’s too much even though it’s exactly what he wants. Toni carries on like nothing’s happening at all, happily continuing to spread the slick stuff over him until he was satisfied.</p><p>Toni pauses for a moment and just as Billy thinks he’s going to get a moment to breathe, he’s enveloped in a white hot, tight heat that rips the air from his lungs. Toni sets a punishing pace, right off the bat and Billy can’t keep up.</p><p>“Don’t you dare come,” Toni says, reading his fucking mind like the crazy bastard he is.</p><p>“I can’t- I can’t-,” he barely manages to choke out between gasps.</p><p>Toni stops dead, legs locking against Billy’s in a straddle and pushing Billy in as far as he’ll go. He briefly wonders if he could enter Narnia through Toni’s ass. Or was it Nirvana?</p><p>“<em>Bello </em> , darling,” Toni’s calling his attention and it’s so hard to claw out of this blissed out state back to reality but he does his best. “I am absolutely going to ride you until I come, and you are not coming until I say so, <em> capisce </em>?”</p><p>Billy feels himself nod against his will and Toni seems satisfied so he picks up the pace again, bouncing up and down, his cock dragging against Billy’s torso and leaving wet streaks of precome everywhere. Billy’s vibrating from the effort of not coming and he really, really doesn’t think he’ll make it but then Toni’s rhythm becomes erratic and he’s panting a lot and moaning like a fucking pornstar and the end is in sight but it isn’t because Toni’s getting tighter and tighter and comes all the fuck over Billy with the most obscene shout and how the fuck is he meant to keep it together. </p><p>Every single nerve ending in his body is fried and he doesn’t even realise Toni’s been snogging him until he pulls away, messy and spitty. When he pulls off, Billy can’t help but cry out as his whole body jerks from how painfully hard he still is because he somehow managed to hold it in through that ordeal. The toy is still buzzing away and Toni must’ve turned up the setting at some point because it feels like a live wire attached to the inside of his asshole. </p><p>“Please,” Billy begs again and he doesn’t care how pathetic he sounds, “please, please, please, please, please can I come? You said I’d get a treat.”</p><p>Toni looks very satisfied as he cleans himself off with a towel. He bends down and presses a kiss to Billy’s sweaty forehead. “That was your treat, silly.”</p><p>Billy shouts in despair and jerks against the restraints again. </p><p>“I’ll be back,” Toni sings, and suddenly the door is closed behind him and Billy’s convinced he’ll combust before he’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t gone long, thankfully. Billy barely even registers it until Toni’s crouched in front of him, trying to grab his attention.</p><p>“Are you okay, <em> micio </em>?” he asks, resting a gentle hand on his thigh and even that’s too much.</p><p>Billy jumps and gasps at the contact, but nods.</p><p>“I need you to tell me,” Toni insists.</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good. I’m green,” Billy says.</p><p>Toni smiles that dazzling, heart melting smile and it makes Billy think he can walk on water.</p><p> </p><p>Toni undoes the cuffs then the ropes tying Billy down to the chair, careful to avoid touching his inner thighs where he’s frightfully sensitive. Toni guides him to the bed and lays him down, the soft material on his back a welcome change as he cuffs his wrists to the headboard. Toni’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear and running his fingers up and down his body but he still feels like a live wire and can’t help the way he shudders against him. His touches become more firm, pressing his whole palm down and raking his nails lightly over his skin and Billy feels stupid for moaning so loudly but he really, really can’t help it. Toni kisses him, open mouthed and sloppy, then trails more kisses down his body, stopping to suck a hickey on his pec, then to torture a nipple, then down, down, down and Billy isn’t fucking ready.</p><p> </p><p>He starts by sucking at the base, lapping up the little pool of precome that had collected, a tongue darting out to tease the sensitive skin of his balls, then mouths and tongues sloppily the whole way up to the head. He stares him down as he takes the head in his mouth, looking terrifyingly dominant and Billy wants nothing more than to submit. </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s blowjob is, as always, heavenly. Billy figures it’s because he likes giving them that he’s so good and he can’t figure out why Toni likes it so much but he’s not complaining. Toni takes him in until it feels like he’s hit a wall, then pulls off almost the entire way before going back, hitting the wall and pushing a bit past it, and does it again and again and again until he’s got Billy’s entire length pushed the whole way down his throat. His tongue darts out to lick at his balls and Billy can do nothing but grasp desperately at the chain of his cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>Toni pulls up again, a lewd moan escaping his lips before he takes another breath and sinks all the way back down, this time his head stays down and bobs in quick, shallow motions. It’s almost too much, the way Toni’s throat constricts, tightening and fighting him but Toni doesn’t let up for a hot fucking second and Billy thinks he might die before he comes. Toni finally comes up for air and his breathing is ragged but Billy can’t figure out who’s panting harder between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>A truly sinister grin graces Toni’s lips as he reaches down and presses at the toy and Billy honest to god hollers like a dying cat, then wails some more when Toni goes back to fucking his throat on his dick.</p><p>"I can’t-, I can’t-, I’m- I’m gonna come. Fuck, Toni, I’m gonna-, Fuck-, I can’t-” Billy can’t tell if he’s moaning or sobbing but it’s probably an embarrassing combination of both. The cuffs rattle loudly and as he flails with the intensity of the orgasm that’s oncoming and he thinks maybe this is how he’ll die. Toni doesn't slow down or come up for air a single time until Billy’s spilling down his throat, convulsing and screaming bloody murder as his vision goes white. His body burns from the inside out hotter than the surface of the sun and shakes like a fucking earthquake and Toni’s still got his face down there, swallowing every last drop like an absolute psycho.</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s definitely losing it by the time Toni pulls off with a sloppy pop. There’s come and spit all around his mouth and down his chin, viscous dribbles and threads dripping and hanging onto his chest as he pants and moans. “You’re so fucking good, baby,” Toni tells him, his voice is absolutely wrecked and it’s, in Billy’s honest opinion, the sexiest thing he’s ever heard in his life.</p><p>He laughs and shakes his head when Billy says “I came. Sorry,” and apparently his voice is just as wrecked because that orgasm was some-fucking-thing else and the toy in his ass has gone well beyond hurts-but-in-a-good-way territory.</p><p> </p><p>But Toni already knows. He always knows. He turns off the vibrator and slides it out and Billy fucking moans and bucks and can’t figure out how removing the source of his torment is somehow worse than leaving it in. </p><p> </p><p>Billy’s body probably can’t take anymore but he knows how horny Toni gets gagging on cock.</p><p>So he says, “You’re still gonna fuck me, right?”</p><p>Toni looks at him like he’s grown an extra head but also like he wants to fuck the extra head.</p><p>So Billy rolls over onto his stomach, hands still cuffed above him and gets on his knees. He can’t dance like Toni can, but he gives it a damn good try, rolling his hips and he sees a look in Toni’s eye that tells him he’s getting his ass ruined tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Toni comes up behind him, strong hands running up his thighs and coming to rest on his stomach, pressing his thick cock along his crack. “God, I fucking love you,” he says, biting back a moan.</p><p>“Fuck me, baby,” Billy says, pressing back, the stimulation on just the outside sending sparks up to his nose and his vision is going fucking sideways already.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Toni asks like he’ll die if the answer is ‘no’.</p><p>“I wanna feel you in me,” Billy tells him, face pressed sideways into the pillow and his aching cock already all the way hard and drooling into the sheets below. “Fuck me into the bed. Make me see stars.”</p><p>“God, you’re fucking obscene,” Toni groans and Billy’s fucking salivating at the sound of the lube cap being opened. So he turns it up a notch.</p><p>“I want you so bad,” and he moans like a hooker on commission. “Wanna come on your cock. Wanna feel you fuck me loose and fill me up. Fucking ruin me.”</p><p>“You’re not walking after this,” Toni promises, his voice is low and dangerous and pushes all the way in without warning.</p><p> </p><p>Billy can’t help but cry out as his eyes roll back. He loves when Toni goes on a power trip, when he cares about Billy just a tiny bit less because Toni’s thick as all hell and Billy goes crazy for the way he stretches and fills him out. Toni’s pounding into him from the get go, pummelling his tortured prostate with each thrust and all Billy can think about is how he’s right, Billy absolutely is not walking tomorrow. Billy can’t even cry or scream or moan because Toni’s so big, each time he pushes in it evacuates all the air from his lungs so he lies there and takes anything and everything Toni will give him.</p><p>“God, you’re so good, baby,” Toni’s voice is tight in his throat, “taking me like this. Such a slut for it.”</p><p>And that really shouldn’t be so hot but it really is.</p><p> </p><p>Then Toni grabs Billy by the hair and yanks him back so his back arches in and Billy comes instantly. His body seizes and he doesn’t even have the time to scream because his head is swimming and his vision is blurring and all he can feel is Toni, Toni, Toni and it’s amazing and terrifying and he’s weirdly never felt so whole in his life.</p><p>“You’re so amazing, <em> bello </em>,” Toni’s saying into his ear, biting and sucking on his neck and it’s definitely going to leave a mark. “You’re so good for me, baby.” He hasn’t dropped pace at all and Billy’s really not sure how he’s still conscious. He’s even more unsure how his stupid fucking penis is filling out again from being emptied literally two seconds ago.</p><p>He tries to say something, maybe something sexy or romantic, but all he manages is “Toni,” voice weak and pathetically wanting.</p><p>“I’m here, baby. I got you,” Toni tells him. “You’re doing so good for me.”</p><p>Billy doesn’t even know what to say because he’s so overwhelmed so he just moans and moans and moans until his voice breaks and he’s not sure when he started crying but he sure fucking is now.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s hips stutter and his rhythm starts to fall apart and Billy can’t fucking wait. Toni pulls him flush against his chest and comes with a grunt, then a shout, and Billy sobs when Toni sits him down on his cock and uses his full weight to bury the whole way in. His dick pulses and stretches his hole just that touch more and his come is so fucking hot inside him.</p><p> </p><p>They stay stuck together a while longer, Toni still throbbing inside Billy as he kisses his neck and the backs of his shoulders, hands running up his chest down his thighs and Billy can’t help but keep crying because it’s still too much but he loves it. Loves being used up and fucked to the point of ruin. Loves losing all control and loves when Toni’s there to catch him.</p><p>“So good, baby,” Toni says through pants. “You were so good for me.”</p><p>“Wanted to make you feel good,” Billy barely manages through shuddering breaths. “Wanted you to be good for you.”</p><p>“You were, baby, you were,” Toni promises him, gently lifting Billy off him and Billy’s a sobbing mess all the fuck over again because every fucking nerve down there is singed and misfiring for absolutely no reason.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s got the cuffs undone before Billy even realises it, kissing the tears away on his face, and running his open palms over his body and Billy’s well aware that singular sensation is the only thing grounding him in reality at the moment.</p><p>Toni’s whispering all kinds of encouraging things in his ear but all Billy can think about is how his ridiculous libido has his cock still red and angry and hard against his stomach.</p><p>“Wanna come again,” he tells Toni, and he can’t believe he’s saying it out loud at all.</p><p>Toni shushes him and rakes the hair out of his eyes and the feeling of his nails over his scalp is all kinds of crazy tingly. “I dunno if that’s a good idea,” he says quietly, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>“Wanna do it for you,” Billy insists, because he knows Toni wants to see it. “I wanna be good for you.”</p><p>“You’ve been so good,” Toni assures him, but he can see Billy’s not budging, even on the brink of becoming completely incoherent, so he runs a hand down and takes Billy in a gentle grasp that has Billy sucking in air like he’s drowning.</p><p>“You stop me if it’s too much, okay?” Toni makes him promise, and Billy nods.</p><p> </p><p>Toni pumps him at an easy pace, a reassuring hand on his thigh, kissing around the base, on the space just above his blonde curls, bringing him to the edge with so, so much care. Billy’s terrified because he’s just a bundle of exposed nerves and at least 97% pure emotion at this point but he trusts Toni with his whole heart. The edge comes closer and closer and his sobs are becoming desperate but he can hear Toni telling him how good he is so he powers through.</p><p> </p><p>When he comes, he comes dry, screaming Toni’s name because it’s so fucking much it hurts. It’s like the sky falls on him and he’s being electrocuted at the same time and he blacks the fuck out. </p><p> </p><p>When he comes back too, he’s still shaking and spasming like crazy. Toni’s the first thing he sees, his face full of worry but also pride and love and he’s wrapping a soft blanket tight around him, squeezing him like Billy might float away.</p><p>“I love you,” he tells Billy.</p><p>Billy can’t help the sobs that break through. “I love you, too,” he says.</p><p>“You’re fucking crazy,” Toni says matter of factly.</p><p>And even through the haze of coming to the point of literally passing out, he says “Only for you.” </p><p>Toni flashes that dizzying, heart breaking smile again and laughs at him and Billy knows he’s fucking whipped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>